MARRIED
by exolweareone9400
Summary: kisah dimana akhirnya mimpi Oh Sehun si yeoja peringkat terakhir disekolah bersanding dengan Park Chanyeol si siswa paling jenius disekolah. Bagaimana kisah mereka jika eomma Chanyeol meminta mereka menikah dalam waktu kurang dari satu minggu? GS! SEHUN UKE! CHANHUN! PARK CHANYEOL OH SEHUN


Title : Married

Cast : Park Chanyeol dan Oh Sehun, etc

Summary : kisah dimana akhirnya mimpi Oh Sehun si yeoja peringkat terakhir disekolah bersanding dengan Park Chanyeol si siswa paling jenius disekolah. Tentu kisah ini tidak lepas dari sifat Sehun yang suka berkhayal dan kekanak-kanakan, dan sifat Chanyeol yang dingin dan datar. Bagaimana kisah mereka jika eomma Chanyeol meminta mereka menikah dalam waktu kurang dari satu minggu?

(sekali lagi ini bisa dibilang remake atau apalah terserah kalian yang jelas ini adaptasi dari K-Drama Naughty Kiss Ep 14)

WARN! GS! SEHUN UKE! CHANHUN! PARK CHANYEOL OH SEHUN

...

 _Flashback_

 _Sehun berjalan dengan tertunduk lesu dibawah guyuran hujan, padahal dirinya tahu bahwa dingin merupakan musuh bagi imun ditubuhnya. Sehun tersentak ketika dilihatnya Chanyeol tengah menunggu dihalte dengan sebuah payung ditangannya._

" _apa yang kau lakukan disini Chanyeol-ah?" tanya Sehun pelan yang hanya dijawab dengan tatapan tajam dari Chanyeol yang kemudian berjalan dengan membuka payung, meninggalkan Sehun yang tengah mematung menatap punggung tegap pujaannya itu. Aah bisakah Sehun masih mengatakan Chanyeol pujaannya jika namja itu bahkan lebih memilih perjodohan dengan yeoja lain?_

 _Chanyeol kembali berhenti dan menatap Sehun, membuat yeoja itu akhirnya tahu bahwa Chanyeol ingin mereka pulang bersama._

" _Chanyeol-ah.. aku akan melepaskan mu" lirih Sehun, "aku akan membantu ayah ku di restoran bersama dengan Jongin" lanjut Sehun membuat Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Sehun tajam_

" _kau menyukai Jongin?" tanya Chanyeol dingin dengan suara bassnya membuat Sehun menelan ludahnya payah_

" _tentu aku menyukainya. Dia sudah menyukai ku selama empat tahun dan alasan apa lagi untuk menolak seseorang yang hanya memandang mu selama empat tahun? Seseorang yang hanya melihat mu dan menerima semua kekurangan mu selama empat tahun ini? Tentu aku bersyukur bisa disukai Jongin" jawab Sehun dengan nada bergetar antara gugup akan kebohongannya terbongkar dan juga dinginnya air hujan._

" _lalu jika ada orang mengatakan menyukai mu, kau akan menyukainya juga? Seperti itu?!" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada tinggi_

" _wae? Lalu kenapa? Aku lelah Chanyeol. Aku lelah mengejar mu tetapi kau sama sekali tidak pernah melihat ku, ah ani bahkan kau menganggap ku sebagai pengganggu hidup mu. Harusnya kau senang bahwa orang yang selama ini menganggu ketenangan seorang Park Chanyeol akan pergi dari hidupnya!" teriak Sehun_

" _kau. Hanya. Menyukai. Park. Chanyeol." Ucap Chanyeol penuh penekanan disetiap katanya_

 _Sehun mendecih "percaya diri sekali" ucapnya sinis_

" _apa aku salah Oh Sehun?" ucap Chanyeol masih dengan penekanan_

" _BENAR KAU BENAR. AKU HANYA MENYUKAI MU. TETAPI HIKS APA YANG HIKS AKU DAPAT? HIKS HIKS KAU BAHKAN TIDAK PERNAH HIKS HIKS MEMANDANG KU HIKS HIKS" teriak Sehun bersama dengan isakannya. Runtuh sudah pertahanan Sehun untuk tidak menangis di depan namja ini. Kini tangisnya membuat wajah keras dan dingin Chanyeol berubah melembut._

 _SRET_

 _Chanyeol membuang begitu saja payung yang dikenakan mereka,membuat hujan membasahi tubuh mereka. Ditangkupnya wajah Sehun dengan kedua tangannya, dihapus perlahan air mata yang bercampur dengan air hujan dipipi yeoja itu. Wajah mereka saling mendeka, Chanyeol mengeliminasi jarak diantara dan mengecup bibir Sehun. Awalnya hanya kecupan ringan, namun Chanyeol terhanyut dalam perasaannya dan melumat lembut bibr Sehun._

" _jangan pernah mengatakan kau menyukai orang lain" ucap Chanyeol_

" _ini kedua kalinya" ucap Sehun ketika Chanyeol melepas ciuman mereka_

" _mwo?" tanya Chanyeol_

" _ini ciuman kedua" lanjut Sehun_

" _ini yang ketiga" ucap Chanyeol sambil memeluk Sehun, "tidak masalah, aku tidak akan menghitungnya lagi" lanjutnya._

 _..._

 _Chanyeol dan Sehun tiba dirumah dengan basah kuyup membuat kedua orang tua mereka dan juga Ten –adek Chanyeol- terkejut._

" _kenapa kalian bisa basah kuyup?" tanya Ny. Park dengan nada khawatir, "lekas mandi dan ganti baju hangat kalian bisa sakit" perintahnya._

" _ne" jawab Sehun dan Chanyeol bersamaa, namun ketika akan menaiki tangga menuju kamar mereka Ten berkata "Hyung, Oh Sehun akan pindah dari rumah ini" ucap Ten membuat langkah Sehun dan Chanyeol terhenti._

 _Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Sehun membuat yeoja itu menatapnya dengan tanda tanya._

" _ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan kepada kalian" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada yakin_

" _iya kita bisa bicarakan setelah kalian ganti baju" ucap Tuan Park_

" _aku ingin menikah dengan Oh Sehun" ucap Chanyeol tak kalah tegas dan yakin_

" _MWO?" pekik Sehun, kedua orang tua,dan Ten karena terkejut_

" _tentu kami menikah setelah kami lulus" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada datarnya_

" _apa kau yakin? Kau tahu Sehun itu tidak sepintar dirimu. Dia tidak bisa memasak dan melakukan pekerjaan rumah dengan baik. Dia begitu ceroboh yang terkadang bisa menyelakai dirinya sendiri atau orang lain. Meski begitu dia mempunyai hati yang tulus dan sisi imut yang jarang ditunjukkan sejak ibunya meninggal" ucap Tuan Oh dengan nada lirih diakhir_

" _aku tahu paman. Aku tahu semua tentang putri anda" ucap Chanyeol mantap_

" _baiklah karena Sehun sangat menyuk-"_

" _aa aku tidak menyangka bahwa Park Chanyeol yang dingin dan datar bisa sekeren ini" seru Ny. Park memotong ucapan Tuan Oh._

 _..._

 _Sehun memilih berada di beranda lantai dua dengan menatap rintikan hujan, sembari kedua tangannya mengusap lengannya mencoba mencari kehangatan._

 _GREP_

" _kenapa belum tidur hem?" tanya Chanyeol yang memeluk Sehun dari belakang membuat yeoja itu terkejut dan hampir berteriak_

" _huum" ucap Sehun menahan rona wajahnya yang semakin memerah_

" _kau kedingingan, apa kau tidak ingin tidur?" tanya Chanyeol yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sehun_

" _aku takut jika besok aku bangun, kau kan menjadi Park Chanyeol yang dulu" jawab Sehun_

" _jadi kau ingin kita tidur bersama?" goda Chanyeol_

" _m-mwo? A-ani"_

" _baiklah kita disini sebentar lagi" ucap Chanyeol_

" _aku tidak menyangka kau menyukai ku" ucap Sehun dengan senyuman yang tidak bisa dilihat Chanyeol_

" _aku pun begitu" ucap Chanyeol_

 _Sehun membalikkan badannya dan memeluk Chanyeol_

" _saranghae Park Jenius Chanyeol" ucap Sehun_

" _nado saranghae Oh Ceroboh Sehun" jawab Chanyeol_

 _Tanpa mereka sadari moment mereka terekam jelas oleh kamera yang dipakai Ny. Park yang tengah mengintip mereka bersama dengan Ten._

 _Flashback off_

 _..._

Bukan hal baru lagi jika segala sesuatu tentang Chanyeol dan Sehun pasti tak luput dari Ny. Park. Yups itu betul sekali. Ny. Park tengah mengumumkan pernikahan Chanyeol dan Sehun dan menempel foto-foto mereka di mading kampus. Sontak ini menjadi perbincangan seluruh mahasiswa dan mahasiswi di Universitas Seoul. Bahkan kini Sehun tengah berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo dan Xiumin sahabatnya sejak kecil, sedang Chanyeol bersama dengan Baekhyun, yeoja yang merupakan cucu dari investor perusahaan game milik appanya yang akan dijodohkan dengannya.

Hal ini juga tidak lepas dari pengamatan Jongin, teman sekelas Sehun sejak High School yang juga sosok yang mencintai Sehun selama empat tahun ini. Jongin tampak lesu di kantin kampus tersebut dengan sebuah kotak bento yang akan diberikan kepada Sehun nanti.

...

Tidak hanya sampai disitu, campur tangan Ny. Park juga terjadi ketika yeoja paruh baya yang masih nampak cantik dan segar itu meminta Chanyeol dan Sehun untuk mempersiapkan pernikahan mereka yang akan diselenggarakan kurang dari seminggu lagi.

Chanyeol? Kalian sudah tahu pasti bahwa sifat jenius dan dinginnya itu pasti menentang apapun yang direncanakan oleh eommanya itu. Namun kalian pasti tahu bahwa Ny. Park tidak akan pernah bisa dipantah sebagaimana pun Chanyeol melakukan perlawanan.

Jadilah kini Chanyeol dan Sehun tengah melakukan liburan sekaligus persiapan pernikahan mereka di Hawai karena Ny. Park sudah mengatur semua secara rinci.

Chanyeol dan Sehun tengan berada di salah satu toko perhiasan di Hawai dan terlihat mereka –dalam hal ini Sehun- tengah memilih cincin.

"Chanyeol-ah bagaimana dengan cincin?" tanya Sehun ketika penjaga toko memberikan sepasang cincin dengan beberapa butir berlian

"terlalu menyilaukan" ucap Chanyeol dengan wajah ditekuk

"bagaimana kalau ini?" tanya Sehun lagi dengan cincin berbeda dan Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"apa kita harus membeli benda itu?" tanya Chanyeol yang sudah tidak tahan berada disana

"kita harus membelinya sebagai tanda kita sudah menikah" ucap Sehun penuh semangat

"itu bukan sebagai tanda tetapi sebagai pengikat" ucap Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Sehun dengan wajah kesalnya.

Setelahnya mereka kini mendatangi –lebih tepatnya Sehun menyeret Chanyeol- ke sebuah butik yang menjual gaun pernikahan yang cantik.

"aku sudah mempunyai jas" ucap Chanyeol ketus

"tetapi aku belum memiliki gaun" ucap Sehun setengah merengek

"kalau begitu kau saja yang berada disini" ucap Chanyeol yang lagi meninggalkan Sehun

Sehun pun mengejar Chanyeol yang sudah berada agak jauh dari butik itu dan menarik lengannya membuat Chanyeol berhenti melangkah dan menatap Sehun tajam.

"baiklah ayo kita ke studio foto" ajak Sehun dan perempat imajiner tercipta di pelipis Chanyeol

"BIG NO!" ucap Chanyeol penuh penekan, "mempelai pria tolong mendekat dengan mempelai wanita. Senyum sedikit bla bla bla... lakukan saja sendiri dan penuhi fantasi mu itu dengan sesuatu yang konyol" ucap Chanyeol kesal dan kembali pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang sudah cemberut dan berkaca-kaca.

Kini mereka tengah berperang dingin didalam mobil yang entah menuju kemana.

"dengar." Ucap Chanyeol, "setelah menikah aku tidak akan hanya berfokus dengan mu dan tidak dapat beradaptasi seperti itu dengan mu" ucap Chanyeol

"sejak kapan kau beradaptasi dengan ku" gerutu Sehun kesal

"ah benar karena eomma ku berubah menjadi seperti ini" keluh Chanyeol

"ini bukan karena eommonim!" ucap Sehun dengan nada lebih tinggi, "jika seperti ini kenapa kau mengatakan ingin menikah dengan ku? " tanya Sehun yang berusaha keras menahan air matanya untuk turun.

Oh ayolah Park Chanyeol yang jenius, harusnya kau tahu bahwa resiko mencintai Oh Sehun yang ceroboh dan kekanak-kanakan ini akan seperti ini, bahkan bentakan sekecil apapun tidak diterima oleh hati Sehun yang sebenarnya lemah ini.

"yah aku juga tidak tahu akan terjadi seperti ini, sekarang aku benar-benar menyesal mengatakannya. Seharusnya kita memikirkan ini lagi" ucap Chanyeol yang tentu sangat melukai hati Sehun.

Perjalanan menuju hotel hanya ditemani oleh keterdiaman karena baik Sehun maupun Chanyeol tidak ada yang memulai untuk berbicara.

...

Sebuah kejutan dimakan malam indah yang sudah disiapkan oleh Keluarga Park dan Tuan Oh berubah menjadi menegangkan setelah Sehun dengan tiba-tiba mengucapkan bahwa dirinya ingin membatalkan pernikahan mereka, padahal sisa tiga hari lagi pernikahan mereka akan digelar.

"Sehunnie kau tidak bercanda kan? Katakan pada eomma apa yang sudah anak itu lakukan sehingga kau seperti ini? Apa anak itu menyakiti mu?" tanya Ny. Park dengan tatapan tajam mengarah pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol sendiri terkejut dengan ucapan Sehun dan tidak menyangka bahwa yeoja itu akan membatalkan pernikahan dikala persiapan sudah mencapai 95%

"bukan begitu eommonim. Hanya saja ini terlalu mendadak untuk kami. Seharusnya masih ada dua sampai tiga tahun lagi untuk kami memulai semuanya dari awal. Pernikahan ini seharusnya memang tidak dilakukan secara terburu-buru" ucap Sehun dengan nada bergetar, bahkan Sehun tidak sedikitpun menatap wajah mereka.

"Sehunnie tidak perlu takut katakan pada eomma jika anak itu menyakitimu" ucap Ny. Park yang tidak mau menyebut Chanyeol dengan namanya melainkan menggantinya dengan sebutan 'anak itu'.

"tidak eommonim. Bukan karena Chanyeol." Ucap Sehun, "maaf saya permisi" ucap Sehun yang kemudian meninggalkan restoran tempat mereka makan malam.

Sudah dua jam berlalu semenjak kejadian pembatalan pernikahan dengan reaksi Ny. Park yang kekeh menyalahkan Chanyeol karena membuat Sehun bersedih. Bahkan Ten pun kecewa dengan sikap kakak kesayangannya itu, sedangkan Tuan Park dan Oh hanya terdiam.

"aku akan mencari Sehun noona" ucap Ten. Bocah kelas 6 Sekolah Dasar itu berbicara layaknya seorang pria yang mencari kekasihnya

"appa/paman ikut Ten" ucap Tuan Park dan Tuan Oh berbarengan

"aku akan mencari noona sendiri. Aku yakin Sehun noona pasti sedang menangis disuatu tempat. Aku hanya takut jika Sehun noona menangis dipantai dan hanyut" ucap Ten sebelum berlari keluar dari hotel.

"appa kecewa pada mu Chanyeol" ucap Tuan yang kemudian beranjak keluar

"maafkan Sehun karena selalu menimbulkan masalah untuk kalian" sesal Tuan Oh dengan wajah sedihnya yang juga ikut keluar hotel untuk mencari Sehun.

"eomma hanya tidak ingin kau terus menyembunyikan perasaan mu Chanyeol-ah. Eomma tahu kau memikirkan Sehun selalu karena Sehun bukan merupakan soal matematika atau fisika atau kimia yang bisa kau pecahkan dengan mudah, maka dari itu kau seperti ini mencoba melawan apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan. Eomma tidak ingin kau menyesal Chanyeol-ah. Hati manusia bukan soal-soal yang bisa kau pecahkan dengan mudah, hati manusia itu rumit seperti sebuah labirin yang harus kau jelajahi satu persatu sampai menemukan jalan keluarnya." Ucap Ny. Park yang nampak tenang, "bagi eomma Sehun itu gadis yang sangat ceria penuh semangat dan ekspresif. Tetapi eomma juga sadar itu semua Sehun tunjukan karena sejak meninggalnya eomma dia hanya mempunyai ayah dan nenek dan itu membuat Sehun menjadi gadis yang tidak ingin menjadi beban mereka, terutama karena ayahnya juga harus bekerja dan mendidiknya. Hati Sehun itu bisa diibaratkan serti kaca yang bersih, bening, transparan. Apa yang dilakukannya kau bisa menebaknya bahkan eomma bisa menebaknya juga Ten bisa menebaknya. Tetapi sesuatu yang terbuat dari kaca jika itu retak bahkan sampai pecah maka itu tidak bisa kembali seperti semua Chanyeol. Sama seperti ketika kau yang mungkin tidak sengaja melukai Sehun, maka semuanya tidak akan sama lagi. Kau sudah dewasa, kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan. Dan eomma hanya berharap, kali ini kau menggunakan hati mu bukan menggunakan logika mu" nasehat Ny. Park sebelum beranjak dari samping Chanyeol. Meninggalkan namja itu dengan penyesalan yang tergambar jelas diwajah yang biasanya datar itu.

Sudah hampir tiga jam Sehun menangis di sebuah gua karang didekat pantai, tubuhnya basah oleh deburan ombak. Wajahnya pun kini pucat dengan suhu tubuh yang dingin karena terlalu lama berada diluar. Sehun tidak sadar jika perlahan ada sosok lain yang perlahan mendekatinya. Dapat sosok itu dengar isakan tipis yang berusaha Sehun tahan walau itu teredam oleh deburan ombak.

"Sehun" suara bass itu sontak membuat tubuh Sehun menegang, dan itu terlihat jelas oleh sosok didepannya, "ayo kembali ke hotel, kau pasti kedinginan disini. Kenapa kau harus memilih tempat dingin seperti ini, lihat tubuh mu sangat dingin. Bagaimana kau bisa menikah besok jika kau sakit eoh?" omel sosok tadi yang membawa Sehun keluar dari gua karang tadi

"huks bukankah kau tidak huks ingin menikah dengan ku?" ucap Sehun sesegukan

"kenapa istri ku ini bodoh sekali" goda sosok tadi yang tak lain adalah Chanyeol

"yah kau benar sekali aku memang bodoh karena menyukai mu selama empat tahun ini" kesal Sehun

"Oh Sehun maukah kau menikah dengan ku?" ucap Chanyeol ketika Sehun melangkah meninggalkannya dengan langkah gontai.

Sontak ucapan Chanyeol itu membuat Sehun berhenti dan berbalik menghadap Chanyeol. Senyum miris tercetak jelas diwajah pucat Sehun yang nampak berantakan dan itu membuat hati Chanyeol terasa nyeri dan sesak

"jangan bercanda Park Chanyeol" ucap Sehun yang berusaha meredam tangisnya. Sungguh sekalipun dirinya sangat mencintai namja dihadapannya sekarang namun dirinya tidak ingin lagi dipermainkan oleh namja itu.

"MUNGKIN AKU BUKAN LELAKI YANG SELALU DALAM KHAYALAN MU. YANG AKAN BERKATA-KATA MANIS DAN MEMBUAT SENANG. AKU HANYA LELAKI EGOIS YANG HANYA MEMENTINGKAN DIRI SENDIRI TANPA MEMIKIRKAN PERASAAN ORANG LAIN. TETAPI AKU AKAN BERUSAHA KERAS MENJADI SUAMI YANG MENJAGA DAN MELINDUNGI MU JUGA ANAK-ANAK KITA KELAK. OH SEHUN MAUKAH KAU MENIKAH DENGAN KU?" teriak Chanyeol berlutut dengan sebuah kotak bludru yang berisi sebuah cincin berlian sederhana.

GREP

"hiks hiks kau benar-benar menyebalkan Park Chanyeol hiks hiks tetapi kenapa kau masih saja tetap mencintai mu bahkan setelah kau berulang kali mengancurkan hati ku." Isak Sehun yang memeluk Chanyeol

"apa jawaban mu Ny. Park" ucap Chanyeol membuat Sehun mengusap air matanya kasar dan mengangguk antusias, "ne aku mau Chanyeol-ah" jawab Sehun.

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sehun dan itu membuat Sehun menutup matanya. Namun sayang karena terlalu lama diterpa udara dingin membuat Sehun malah kehilangan kesadarannya.

...

Setelah insiden itu yang membuat Sehun demam tinggi, kini mereka tengah bersiap untuk mengadakan upacara yang digelar dengan sederhana namun tetap mewah. Sehun masih nampak kurang sehat dan itu membuat sahabatnya, Chanyeol, kedua orang mereka, dan Ten merasa khawatir.

"noona kau jangan gugup dan jangan sampai kau menjatuhkan cincin mu nanti" ucap Ten ketika Sehun meremat tangan adik iparnya itu

"kau jangan berkata seperti itu" ucap Sehun takut dan gugup

"noona, aku punya hadiah untuk mu" ucap Ten dengan senyum jahilnya

"mwo? Apa? Mana mana berikan pada ku" rengek Sehun

Lalu Ten membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Sehun tersenyum malu namun juga jahil dan bahkan mereka akhirnya terkikik pelan.

Sepertinya ucapan Ten menjadi kenyataan karena setelah pengucapan janji, ketika akan memakaikan cincin ke jari manis Chanyeol, Sehun menjatuhkan cincin itu sehingga beberapa hadirin sibuk mencari cincin tersebut. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Chanyeol malu dan menggerutu. Sehun yang mendengarnya pun mengingat hadiah apa yang diberikan adik iparnya padanya.

"aku tahu bahwa ciuman kedua kita adalah kau yang mencuri ciuman ku ketika aku tertidur ditaman kan?" tanya Sehun dengan senyum jahil yang membuat Chanyeol manatap Sehun tajam sebelum mendelik pada Ten yang berpura-pura tidak melihat Chanyeol.

SERT CHUUUU...

Semua hadirin yang ada disana terkejut lalu tertawa melihat Sehun yang langsung mencium Chanyeol dengan ekspresi terkejut khas seorang Park Chanyeol.

END

...

Gaje kah? Hahaha jelas ini ff pelipur lara karena rumor Sehun dan Irene.

Untuk EXO L aku harap kalian jangan ada yang war yah ^^

Itu hanya RUMOR jadi jangan ada juga yang ngebash IG Sehun huks huks

Sedih banget deh baca comment di IG anak kesayangan mommy huks huks

Jadi buat kalian yang EXO L kalian jangan terhasyut sama sinetron versi SM yeth!

Semua idol punya privasi kehidupan masing-masing, ibarat kata dilagunya EXO itu, kita sebagai Thinker Bell bukan sebagai Wendy. Suatu saat Peter Pan bakal ketemu sama Wendy dan hidup bahagia, sedangkan kita akan selama jadi Thinker yang ada saat suka dukanya Peter Pan.

Jadi sebagai mommy baby Hunnie yang ikhlas kalau nanti anak kesayangan mommy ini minta dilamarin huks huks

Kalian EXO L harus lebih strong berkali-kali lipat dari EXO yeht!

Ingatlah sekalipun EXO ketemu sama Wendy (bukan Wendy RV jadi jangan dikait-kait yeth ntr mommynya Sehun ini baper) EXO tetap mencintai kita melebihi cintanya pada Wendy karena EXO ada karena dukungan EXO L.

Aduh maaf saya ngomong ngelantur kkk...

Yuuuhuuuuu...  
ada yang berminat untuk diisi kolom review?

Jangan lupa follow IG mydollexo yeth ^^


End file.
